


dragon profiles males

by optimusprime100



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Dragon Transformers, Fanart, Transformers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusprime100/pseuds/optimusprime100
Summary: I will add their info later.





	dragon profiles males

Name: shadow  
type: shadow dragon  
Age: 1006  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: shadow

gender: male

| 

Name: Starlight  
type: star dragon  
Age: 1006  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: crystal breath

gender: male

| 

Name: star rush   
type: fire dragon  
Age: 1006  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: fire blast

gender: male

| 

Name: midnight  
type: night dragon  
Age: 1006  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: sonic breath

gender: male

|   
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Name: Hunter  
type: hunt dragon  
Age: 1006  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: dragon strike

gender: male

| 

Name: icefire  
type: ice dragon  
Age: 1006  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: ice

gender: male

| 

Name: king  
type: gold dragon  
Age: 1006  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: gold blast

gender: male

| 

Name: dark storm   
type: dark dragon  
Age: 1006  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: darkness

gender: male

|   
  
Name: blue star  
type: star dragon  
Age: 1006  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: stars

gender: male

| 

Name: blanka  
type: lighting dragon  
Age: 1009  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: fog

gender: male

| 

Name: Blackstar  
type: star dragon  
Age: 1006  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: stars

gender: male

| 

Name: Draco   
type: fire dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: fire

gender: male

|   
  
Name: tharos  
type: healing dragon  
Age: 1009  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: heal

gender: male

| 

Name: blade  
type: lighting dragon  
Age: 1006  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: lighting

gender: male

| 

Name: Drake   
type: ice dragon  
Age: 1004  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: ice

gender: male

| 

Name: steel  
type: water dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: water

|   
|  |  |  | 


End file.
